


Parasitic

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Gen, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Miraculous AU, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Multi, Sexual Content, WIP, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's nothing miraculous about the lives of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. They live their lives in constant fear of the day when Hawkmoth will figure out who they are, but until then, all they can do is hope that the pain will never be enough to force them to give up their superhero lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so hopefully it's half-way decent! It doesn't really stick with Miraculous story, although the base concept and characters are still there.
> 
> *Note: Some of the archive warnings might not apply yet, though it's likely they will. This is kind of a horror-based AU*

_4:06 PM_

Adrien sighed, leaning up against his bookshelf. Nino looked up at him and grinned, spreading his legs out across the couch. 

"Come on Adrien, you've got all this space and you choose to mope up by your books. Do you even read them?" He teased.

Adrien rolled his eyes and chucked a book called _"A guide to bad luck, jinxes, and black cats"_  down to the first floor. 

Nino jerked his head away from the book and reached out a hand, grabbing it before it smashed into the ground. 

"Nice aim, but not good enough."

"No kidding, I never have good luck."

  
Nino stared at him, dumbfounded. _Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel agreste. The hottest (In all the girl's opinions at least), and the best mannered kid in all of Paris, have no good luck?_ He laughed and walked up the stairs, before sitting down next to Adrien. A few books toppled out from the bookshelf and Nino quickly replaced them, although not in correct order. "Look, I know you don't like your dad. It's cool. Just stop moping around in here. Got it?"

"I guess. And I don't dislike my dad, he's just, you know, protective." Adrien muttered, watching Nino get up. "You really don't stand still. Can I walk with you back to your house?"

"As long as you stop looking so depressed, sure." Nino laughed, holding a hand out to Adrien. The blonde boy grabbed it and pulled himself up, dusting off his legs with his hands. 

 

Adrien and Nino walked out of the house, talking absently about something or other, about the girls they like and how Adrien's house is massive compared to Nino's, and how Nino is  _definitely_ going to get a mansion when he's older. Adrien glanced absently out of the corner of his eye. An old man collapsed on the ground, leaving a few people ignoring him, the occasional tourist stepping on his shirt. He looked up and made eye contact with Adrien for a moment. Adrien stood frozen, not sure what to do. In panic, he rushed over to the old man, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Sir? Sir!"  
The man reached up to adrien and nodded, shakily slipping a black ring onto Adrien's finger. He gasped in pain and fell back down on the ground, shaking momentarily before falling motionless.  
"Nino! Call an abulance or something- don't just stand there!" Adrien shouted, pressing two fingers against the man's neck and rolling him on his back.  
"It's no use Adrien, the guy's dead." Nino sighed, looking down at his friend and the man.  
Tears flooded Adrien's eyes like waves, and poured down his cheeks. He gulped in air before choking on it, causing him to sob louder.  
"I told you Nino, bad luck. I should have seen him, I should have done something."  
Nino took his headphones off his ears and grabbed Adrien's arm, and stared him straight in the eyes. Even though they weren't the same shade, all Adrien could see were the dead man's eyes in his friends. He pulled away and grabbed the man's limp body, pulling him away. If he were to be dead, he'd call the police and say he had a heart attack. That didn't mean some poor kid had to see the man on the sidewalk.

Adrien sighed and slumped the old man against a tree, before pulling out his phone. His ring glowed and a small cat-like creature flew out from it.  
"Can't let you do that, buddy. You have no clue who this man is." It laughed, touching the phone. The phone turned inky black and dissapeared, breaking down into nothing.  
"What the hell?" Adrien yelled, grabbing the little cat in his hand. "Look, I don't care who he is, he's dead. He has a family and they-"  
"Yea, good point. I'm a part of that "family". I'm a kwami. That man, who just died, curses people with kwami care. Not a pleasant task for the host or the kwami. So, I'd suggest you keep your temper down unless you want to meet Chat Noir." The Kwami growled, shriveling in Adrien's fist. The black ring suddenly had a green paw print, and a black fog overcame him. His hair got longer, covering his ears. A black mask and cat ears appeared on his head, and his eyes became color-blind green slits. His shirt and pants disappeared, leaving behind a skin-tight suit with a tail-like belt. His hands were covered in clawed gloves and his feet in large black boots.

"I hope you're ready, kid. We're in for more than you can ever imagine." Adrien spoke in the voice of the Kwami that hovered before him moments ago.

"Who are you?"

"Plagg, and you're nothing more than a body to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slow chapter, but it gets you into the general idea.
> 
> (Yes, the old man is Master Fu. Yes he's dead.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets a certain special kitty.

_12:02 AM_

**_Tap_ **

**_Tap_ **

**_Tap_ **

Marinette groaned, tossing herself up from her bed. Her hair seemed like it had been thrown around in a tornado, leaving a few strands stuck to her pillow.  _It's too early to be up_. Marinette thought, pulling her black hair back into twin ponytails.  _I'm going to have to put clothes on just so I can say "Oh, hello sir. No, I can't let you in. You can put in an advance order- no, I cannot get you your cherry strudel platter an hour before the bakery opens. Have a nice day."_ She sighed and threw on her usual outfit- a white t-shirt with pink flowers on it, pink pants, and a dark gray blazer. She stumbled down the stairs and into the bottom area of the house. It was hard to tell what was what anymore, since the lower floor of the house was almost fully the bakery, with the exception of her parents' room and the bathroom. Marinette made her way to the door, pulling it open without checking to see who it was.

"Hello-" Marinette started, rubbing her eyes. The face that greeted her was not friendly, it was one of a burglar- a very odd one at that. He must have been a fan of Adrien Agreste's, because they had identical hair. His eyes were deep green with slitted pupils, and he wore a skin-tight black bodysuit adorned with a bell and a tail. She shrieked and slammed the door shut, breathing heavily. 

_**Tap** _

_**Tap** _

The man sat outside the door, tapping on it gently every five seconds. 

Marinette breathed in deeply, locked the door, and ran into the kitchen. If the man were to stay at the door, or attempt to break in, she would be ready to call the police, and have at least a frying pan or two to protect herself with. She smiled as she pulled a skillet from the bottom cabinet, and made her way back to the door.

**_SLAM_ **

The skillet crashed into the ground, breaking the handle off. Marinette stood, frozen in fear, as the cat-like burglar stared down at her, his claws digging into the ceiling, so that he could walk on it. 

"M'lady, I would never dream of harming you." The man whispered, dropping from the ceiling. He grabbed Marinette's chin and moved it so they made direct eye contact. "Please, just direct me to your supply of Camembert, and we will pretend we never met."

 Marinette stared in shock, and saw the man lift his other hand, stretching his fingers out as if they were sore from ruining her ceiling. "Sir," she gulped, not wanting to say something to anger the strange man, "we do not have any Camembert, we only-"

"I do not think you heard me, m'lady. You  _will_ direct me to your supply of Camembert. It would be a horrible tragedy if your beautiful face had to pay for your arrogance." The man hissed, digging his claws into Marinette's cheeks. He grinned as her face became fearful and panicked. 

"Marinette? Marinette are you alright?" Marinette's father called out, reaching for the light switch. 

"Your name is Marinette?" The cat-man hissed, tightening his grip on Marinette's jaw. She nodded lightly, using all the movement she still could muster with the burglar holding her chin. Small tears threatened to burst in her eyes as he raised his hand. 

"Marinette! Who is that!" Her father yelled, aiming something toward the stranger's neck. 

"MARINETTE!"

Marinette opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Her mouth flooded with the taste of iron and tears. She moved her hands to feel her face, it had happened so quick that she could not tell what had happened. Blood flowed to her mouth from four deep cuts in her face, all of which resembling cat scratches. "Dad....dad..." she moaned, temporarily blinded from the small tear in her eye. 

On the floor, groaning next to her, was the burglar. Directly between his shoulders was a bullet wound, which bled out more agressively than even Marinette's set of wounds, He hissed and growled, making the weirdest noises like a cat as he suffered on the floor.

"Get out of my house. Get out of my house!" Marinette's father screamed, grabbing the burglar by his neck and throwing him into the street out front of their house. The stranger slid down the street, cracking his jaw on the landing. A trail of blood leaked with him, and he groaned as he attempted to stand.

"Marinette, are you alright?" Her father asked, holding her hand tightly. "Can you see? How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked her, panicked. He shakily held up two fingers, his pointer, and his pinky.

"I... I don't know. I can't see,  I can't see you dad. Did you get rid of him?" Marinette sobbed, not taking her hands away from the bloody wounds. 

"I did honey. He's gone, he can't hurt you anymore." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the hits and the kudos! It means a ton to me~
> 
> Also, I'll add a new chapter every day to the best of my ability, and on weekends I'll aim to get two done per day! (Fridays don't normally count, but as I'm not doing anything on the first, I'll try to update twice.)
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I know Marinette's hair looks blue, but I'm pretty sure that's just extreme reflection. I could be wrong, but I see it as black.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien groaned, pulling himself up from the concrete. He reached limply, but his arms made no effort to move. His jaw lay twisted to the right, A major fracture near the angle of the mandible stretching up to the teeth. Deep between his shoulders was a bullet wound, which impacted his spine, tearing into it, but not quite through to the other side.  
"Marnet...hur" He mumbled, taking advantage of the slight mobility in his jaw. His legs were like noodles- limp, but more able to move than his arms. His face was caked in blood, new and old.  
"Hey buddy, you're not looking the best. Might want to go wash up, come back for seconds?" Plagg laughed, not doing a thing to help the boy struggling to stand on the street.

"Honestly Plagg, that's the least amusing thing you've ever done" Muttered a voice behind the black kwami. He smiled and let out a tiny laugh, not keeping his eyes off of the boy struggling to walk. "What gives you any right to speak, Tikki?" He chuckled, turning his head slightly to look at the red-and black spotted kwami behind him, " Last I remember, you killed your holder."

 

**_8:04 AM_ **

 

Marinette opened her eyes slowly, glaring up at the white tile ceiling. She was dressed in a re-usable hospital gown and laid in a special bed with cheap itchy blankets covering her. Her face was wrapped in a thick gauze to hold the wound, yet let it breathe very slightly. Separating her from the patients on either side of her was a white cloth.

"Marinette? Are you alright?" A steady voice asked from near Marinette's feet. She smiled dopily and murmered something along the lines of " Course, Dad" "She'll be out of it for a bit, due to the pain killers. We expect her to be back to normal by ten. Please let her get some rest until then, Mister Dupain, Miss Cheng." The doctor whispered, walking away from Marinette and her parents. Her dad sighed and walked away, followed by her mother. Marinette stared at the ceiling for another minute, before hearing an oddly familiar voice from the patient next to her. "I will not leave my son." It growled angrily, as if it were on the verge of yelling. She assumed this must be the patient's father, but the patient's voice was impossible for her to understand. "Mister Agreste," Sighed the nurse, " your son is terribly wounded and he needs his rest. Please." "I will not take orders from you, I believe I know my son well enough. He would much prefer I stay-" The man trailed off, whispering something she couldn't hear. Marinette looked over at the curtain as it pulled back. Staring at her from a hospital bed like her's was Adrien, accompanied by his father and a single nurse. "Adrien! What happened to you?" She yelled, much louder than was acceptable. The nurse mouthed 'drugged' at Adrien's father and he nodded. " Miss Dupain-Cheng, my son was found with a broken jaw and a bullet wound inbetween his shoulder blades. He sadly cannot communicate with you in any way for a very long time." Gabriel muttered, seeming extremely annoyed that his time was being 'wasted'. " Well, I must be going. I cannot get out of work any later than I already have. Adrien, I will be back around dinner." Gabriel sighed, and he walked away, pushing most of his weight on his cane. A small purple creature appeared next to him, and although it could have very well been the drugs, Marinette believed it to be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is pretty meh, sorry guys.)
> 
> Also, if you're wondering where all the warnings are: They're coming. Just remember that this fanfic will hopefully be very, very long ( I'm aiming to get at least 40 chapters, with a maximum of around 300. I really like this idea, and I hope you do too!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed, and Adrien's jaw is healed. Marinette's face is attempting to form permanent scars, despite her constant scratching.

_**Five Weeks Later** _

_**3:43 AM** _

 "I swear, I'm not crazy. I know what I saw, and it was definitely real!" Marinette cried, jolting herself awake.

She had been having two different nightmares since she got to the hospital: The burglar had instead of scratching her face, had murdered her, viciously tearing her flesh and devouring her corpse. The other was not nearly as gruesome, but she couldn't shake the fact that she had seen some odd creature with Gabriel Agreste, and that it was definitely not a hallucination.

"Well, I'm not sure what it's worth, but I don't think you're crazy. In fact, you're awfully observant." whispered a voice all too familiar. It was silky and alluring, with a hint of hair-raising creepiness. Marinette looked around to find where it came from, but all she could find was a sudden weight on her ankles. As she glanced upwards, she was met by glowing green eyes. She opened her mouth just to feel it forced shut by a clawed hand. The man who had once been in her home and had given her the marks on her face was staring at her, ready to finish her off.  
"Please, don't scream. I promise if you just believe me, I'll explain this all later. For now, I know a way to get you all healed up fast. Do you promise you won't yell?" The man asked hurriedly, glancing around.  
Marinette nodded, taking in a deep gulp of air as the burglar removed his hand from her mouth.  
"This is Tiki, the Kwami who carries the powers of luck and creation. If you take her in, you will be stuck with her forever, but all your pain will be soothed and you will be able to save Paris from worse threats than a cat wanting cheese." 

Marinette reached her hands out cautiously, holding the Kwami gently. She was like a ladybug, red with black spots. She yawned and blinked open her eyes, staring at Marinette before excitedly squealing.  
"Now is not the time Tiki. Please, transform her." The cat-man sighed, jumping down from his perch on Marinette's legs.  
"Of course! Your spots are on!" Tiki squeaked, merging into Marinette's earrings.

Marinette gasped as a red and black spotted bodysuit replaced her hospital gown. Her earrings turned red with black spots, and her face was covered with a matching mask. 

"Take off the mask and look here," the cat-man murnered, pulling a pocket mirror from under the bed. Marinette pulled off the mask, staring deeply into the mirror. After half a minute, her face started to shift, and the scratches turned from bloody scabs into fully healed scars. She let out a small shriek of excitement before covering her mouth.

"This is amazing!" She cried, grinning widely. The cat man looked grim, refusing to meet her glance.

"Hey, I don't hold it against you- is your back healed? I mean, I can see your jaw is mostly fine now."

"Yea," the man whispered, running his hand along his slightly crooked jaw, "I'm all good- my back hurts like hell, but I'll live." 

Marinette' grin turned into a smaller, more sincere smile. She rolled over to look at the alarm clock and sighed as it read 5:07. She tapped her bearings and watches Tiki fly out of them, falling asleep on the table next to Marinette's bed.

"Well, I should get going. I hope to see you soon, m'lady." The main purred, bowing before he walked away, arms crossed behind him.

Marinette chuckled as he walked away, waiting until he was out of sight to close her eyes.

"See you soon, Adrien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! Time is catching up to me and I'm realizing how much of a bad idea daily updates is- but I'm gonna try and get out at least four more by the 4th.


	5. 4.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick scene linker chapter

**8:43**

"Well mister Dupain, it appears to me that Marinette has miraculously healed over night. She is safe to return home." The doctor announced, helping marinette out of the bed.  
"Thank you, Doctor Lahiffe. I don't know what we would do without you." Marinette's dad sighed, shaking the doctor's hand.

He let his grip fall and threw his arm around Marinette's neck gently, half guiding her as he walked.

" Marinette! You're allowed to leave too?" Adrien called, waving as Marinette walked by him. She nodded slightly, trying to avoid eye contact. How had she not known before that Adrien was the cat-man? All the clues matched up- there was no other possibility.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world didn't stop despite the time Marinette and Adrien spent away from their friends, and they have to live with the consequences.

" Oh come on Marinette, for the tenth time, me and Nino are together now. Chill out." Alya laughed, smiling at Nino, who was sat next to her.  
Marinette sighed and smiled, not making eye contact with Adrien.  
" That's like saying me and Adrien are a thing, it's just weird. I mean, you two are meant for each other, but still." She laughed. Adrien's face turned pink, though he tried to laugh it off.  
"Yea, Blondie's been eyeing you since he got here Marinette. It's not the best example." Nino laughed, glancing at Adrien. His friend's face turned red and he got up to leave.  
"See ya later lover boy!" Called Alya as they watched Adrien sulk away.  
" Not cool guys. Look, I'll just leave you two alone. Congrats." Marinette sighed, turning to chase after Adrien. Her face was nearly the same shade of red his had been, and she didn't want him to feel picked on, especially after what he had gone through in the hospital.

"Adrien, wait!" Marinette called, catching up to Adrien at last. He turned and smiled at her, walking slowly next to her.  
" I'm sorry about everything." She whispered.  
Adrien's eyes widened, before he realized and forced them back to their normal position.  
" What do you mean?" He asked, acting oblivious.  
" Look, this isn't some dumb kids show where the protagonists are oblivious to each other being superheroes. I know you're the cat man."  
" Chat noir, " Adrien sighed, " the name is Chat noir. And I'm sorry about your face- plagg gets really, you know..."  
" Adrien, shut up. My dad shot you in the back and broke your jaw- you can't apologize for anything." Marinette growled, glaring at him. Adrien had always been taller than her, so it was always frustrating when she would have to look up at him to glare. "Marinette! You're getting a call!" Tiki exclaimed, looking excited. Marinette groaned, grabbing the small case tiki slept in. She pulled herself out of bed, looked at tiki, and nodded. " Tiki, spots on!" She yelled, sending tiki into her earrings. Her appearance morphed into the one she had taken the morning she first met Tikki, back in the hospital. It was barely two days ago, yet it felt like a lifetime. "Lets go Tikki. Paris needs a hero, and who knows what Adrien is going to get himself up to." She sighed, glancing out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tiki's name isn't capitalized in most of this, sorry about that. I'm trying to focus more on getting this done and done well instead of mistakes like that. ( I do care, but I think it's a good enough trade for a ton of chapters )


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello again, M'lady." Chat purred, bowing to Ladybug as she swung down into the street. 

"What's the issue, Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked, throwing her magic yo-yo in the air, and catching it as it fell.

"There's a little girl downtown busy jinxing shop keepers. Just in the last ten minutes two have turned into sheep." Chat hissed, grinning at Lasybug. This was the first time they had been sidekicks, and it was an odd feeling- knowing you had attacked someone and now they trusted you like you were their brother.

"Well, you better catch up Kitty!" Called Ladybug, her voice being swept away as she grapples from the buildings to get closer to the crime scene.  
Chat smiled and followed, propelling himself with the metal pole he used as his weapon.

 

Ladybug landed, shaking the pavement beneath her. A young woman with bright blue eyes and chocolatey brown hair stopped dead and glanced over at the red and black hero. The girl's outfit was odd, as if someone had patched together a doll and gave it a human body.

 

"Dollerina, bring me Ladybug's miraculous!" Shouted a voice in the girl's head. She nodded and drew her hand through the air, throwing ladybug backwards. The hero hit Chat Noir in the stomach, sending them barelling backwards. 

"Sorry Chat Noir." Whispered Ladybug, steadily getting to her feet.

" Who said you could stand, Ladybug?" Growled dollerina. She clenched her fist and plummeted it into the ground, throwing Ladybug into the pavement. Blood dropped from her nose, leaking down her lip. 

" Ladybug! Are you alright?" Chat yelled, running forward. An invisible force threw him to the side, leaving him defenseless to watch Dollerina push Ladybug over with her foot.

" Too easy Ladybug, too easy." She whispered, tearing Ladybug's earrings out.  
Ladybug clenched her teeth, biting back tears. Her ears were raw and bloody, with flesh torn where her earrings had been ripped out.

" Good, very good." Whispered the man who had told Dollerina to steal Ladybug's earrings. " You know where to find me, bring the Miraculous to me!" 

Dollerina smirked and shoved the earrings in her pocket. She calmly walked by Ladybug, forcefully breaking her nose with a sudden kick to the face. She laughed and continued walking, ignoring Chat Noir completely.

" Hey Ragdoll, " Growled Chat, pupils becoming thin, narrow slits, " you squished the wrong bug." 

" Oh really, and what can you do about it, Kitty?" Laughed Dollerina, walking away.

Chat growled and threw himself forward, slamming Dollerina into the pavement as he landed. He became almost animal like, tearing the Villain apart like a scratching toy. He hissed and opened his jaw, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. Quickly like a mousetrap, he closed his jaw on her throat, splattering blood across his face.

" You're doing good, Chat Noir. **Kill** her." Hissed Plagg.

Chat stood over Dollerina's struggling form, waiting for an answer to present itself.

" No, " He sighed, grabbing the girl and carrying her away over his shoulder. " I will never be a murderer, but I will fight to prove my point."

"You'll be fine, Marinette." Chat whispered, handing Marinette her earrings. 

" Lets get you to a hospital, Doll."


End file.
